Who or What Am I?
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Nothing is known about me. No one knows who I really am. I don't even know. I just know I'm different. But am I someone good or someone evil?
1. Faith

Real Name: Unknown

Alias Name: Apple

Age: 5

Looks: Brown hair, pale and ocean blue eyes.

Relations: Bigby Wolf[surrogate father], Snow White[surrogate mother], Colin[friend], TJ[friend], Ambrose 'Flycatcher'[friend].

Dress: Dandelion Colored One Piece

Shoes: Wedge Sole Gorgeous Sandals

Hairpiece: Pearl Flower

Accessory: Crescent Moon Necklace

History: It was a late winter night when Bigby and Snow came across a 3 year old girl in an ally. They had no idea where she had come from, so they take her back to the Woodlands Apartments. She stays with Bigby and due to her obvious fondness for apples, she given the name Apple. For 2 years she lives with Bigby and sees him as a father and Snow as a mother. She is a mysterious girl and the Fables have no idea who or what she really is.

* * *

If you want to know what Apple's outfits look like, go to Quizilla, find this story there and highlight the links.


	2. Murder & Dreams

My Pov

I had just gotten back from the store and finished loading all the groceries into the cabins and fridge. I knew Dad would be tired and hungry so I heated up some chicken I bought and laid it out for him. I also cracked open a window, because it was so stuffy in the apartment, and I turned on the small fan that was on the table. While I was tidying up, I put some water in the ice cube tray and put it in the freezer, straightened up both the rooms and stacked the files together.

Voice: "How is even after being raised by Bigby you keep things nice and tidy?" I looked and saw Colin was here.

Me: "Nice to you too, Colin." I walked over to him and petted him. He and TJ were the only non-human looking friends I had, then there was Ambrose, but everyone called him Flycatcher. They were really the only ones I could talk to. I was happy to see him, but was afraid of Dad sending him back to The Farm. I went to the door and took off my sandals, putting them to the side so no one would trip on them. I laid on the couch and curled up in a ball. I loved living here and hoped that Dad and the others would get back to the Homelands and away from all this.

* * *

Bigby's Pov

What a long fucking night. Toad called me complaining about someone in his building and he was out of Glamour. Ended up going out a 2nd story window and landed on Toad's car. I just wanted to get home and get a least 2 seconds of sleep. I walked in to my apartment and it felt surprisingly cool. I saw the fan was on too. There was food left out for me. I looked in the fridge and freezer and everything was stocked. I wondered what was going on, then I saw Apple curled up on the couch.  
Of course it was her. She was always doing this kind of thing. She twitched a little and opened her eyes.

Apple: "Hi Daddy. I heated some chicken for you a little while ago. I figured you'd be hungry when you got home." She was a sweet kid. Weird we couldn't find her parents, not that me or Snow minded.

Me: "Thanks kid. I'll eat it in a little bit. Just go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and curled up again.

Apple: "Also, Colin's here." Great. Another Fable I have to worry about. I saw Colin asleep in my chair.

Me: "Colin. Get up." He didn't response, so I poked him. He woke up and looked at me.

Colin: "Hey Bigby." I glared at him. "I'm in your chair aren't I?"

Me: "It's been a long day and I'm tired." He got up and sat across from me. I sat down and took out a cigarette.

Colin: "Got a smoke?" I gave Colin one and lit it. "Couple thousand more of these and we'll be even on that house you own me."

Me: "This has got to stop. You can't keep sneaking off The Farm like this. You know me and Snow have already been getting a earful everyday since we decided to take Apple in, especially since she found out we're Fables."

Colin: "Yeah, yeah. She a Mundy. I get that. And she could blab out the secret, but she hasn't has she? Anyways, I can't ended up back there."

Me: "Don't worry, I won't send you back."

Colin: "Thanks Bigby." I walked over back to the couch where Apple was sound asleep. I couldn't help but worry. Since Apple was a Mundy, she'd age and die, but me and Snow wouldn't. I didn't even want to think about. That was a long time from now. I sat down in my chair. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

_A few minutes later..._

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I thought it might be the girl I helped when I dealt with the Woodsman. I opened the door and it was Snow.

Snow: "Bigby!"

Me: "Snow?"

Snow: "Come with me." We walked down the hallway and I could tell she was nervous about something.

Me: "Snow." She didn't answer. "Snow!" She turned her head and snapped at me.

Snow: "What?" She took a minute to calm down long enough to talk to me. "Sorry...I'm...What is it?"

Me: "What happened?"

Snow: "These wall are paper thin..." I pressed the button to get the elevator to come up. "We need to be careful. We'll talk outside." The doors opened and we stepped inside.

* * *

My Pov

_*Dream*_

_Voice 1: "Cerise, wake up." Huh?_

_Voice 2: "You need to come back soon." What?_

_Voice 3: " Yeah, come home." Who is that?_

_Voice 4: "You need to hurry and remember." Remember? Remember what?_

_Voice 5: "Honestly, Cerise. You're hopeless."_

_Voice 6: "Don't be mean to her. She'll be going through a lot soon."_

_Voice 7: "Listen, Cerise. There is a force far more dangerous than what everyone realizes. Warn them! You're the only who can save them!" Warn them of what?_

_Me: "Who are all of you? What are you talking about?" I saw a white light that got bigger and bigger until I was engulfed in it._

_All: "Wake up, Cerise!"_

_*Dream Ends*_

I woke up with a shock. I noticed Dad wasn't there and the door was open. I ran out of the apartment and got into one of the elevators. I got to the entrance and saw Mom outside. I went to the doors and opened one of them.

Me: "Mommy, I need to tell you and Daddy-" I looked down and saw the decapitated head of a woman. I screamed a little.

Mom: "Apple, don't look." She hugged me and I buried my face in her stomach, trying to not look at the head.

Dad: "Snow, what happened!?" Dad came running back our way. "Apple, what are you doing out here?" I was crying, due to how scared I was.

Me: "I need to tell you both something." They both looked at each other.

Mom: "Okay, sweetheart. But let's get you back inside and calmed down." She looked at Dad. "I'm going to need to tell Crane about this." I didn't like Mr. Crane. Ever since I came to live here, he would try to get rid of me. Dad picked me up.

Dad: "You're right. He's gonna find out one way or the other, so it's useless to drag it out." Dad opened the door and took me back upstairs.


	3. Memories & Mirror

My Pov

Dad had left me back in the apartment so he could go talk to Mr. Crane. I turn on the TV in my room and decided to watch cartoons. I would often come across the Mundies version of some of the Fables' stories. It was weird. They had no idea how off they were.

Colin: "Apple." I saw Colin in the doorway. He came in, dragging a blue backpack behind him.

Me: "What's that Colin?" I reached down and grabbed one of the straps.

Colin: "I don't have a damn clue, but it's got your name on it. Literally." I looked at the flap and on it in cursive was the name Cerise Apple Wolf.

Me: "It's mine, but why is my last name Wolf?"

Colin: "Probably means you're Bigby's kid." Sure.

Me: "Funny."

Colin: "I'm serious. And have you looked in a mirror lately? You may only be 5, but you also look a hell of a lot like Snow too." Do I? I found a picture that I had of her, went to the mirror and placed it on the surface of the mirror. I looked at it and then at my reflection. There was a similar resemblance. "Trust me kid. Slap black hair-dye and red lipstick on you and you'd be a mini Snow White. You're skin is as pale as hers. Also, on the rare occasion you get angry, I seen your eyes glow white." My eyes have glowed white before? "I'd tell them about this Apple." He walked out of my room. "I mean Cerise." He was right. I couldn't keep secrets anyways. I stepped out of the apartment. I had changed into my Border Shirt One Piece and White Lace Sandals, but I still wore my necklace. I started to walk down the hall when the bag fell out of my hands. A stuffed animal, a crystal ball, a fairytale picture book and a photo fell out of the bag. I put the crystal ball and fairytale book in the bag and picked up the stuffed animal. It was a wrinkled, yellow cat.

Me: "Leo!" I hugged him to chest. I saw so many memories flooding back into my head. I heard laughter and felt warmth. Then I picked up the picture. Mom and Dad were in the picture, so was I and 7 other kids. I flipped it over. There was something written on the back: _"Best Christmas for the Wolf Family. From left to right: Mommy, Winter, Therese, Ambrose, Cerise, Ghost, Darien, Blossom, Daddy, Conner." _The voices! The voices were my brothers and sisters!

Voice: _"That's right Cerise."_ I looked around. I took the crystal ball out of my bag and looked in it. A face appeared. It was a girl older than me with black hair in pigtails and brown eyes. "It so good to see again." I looked at the picture and then at the girl. It was my little sister Winter!

Me: "W-W-Winter?" She nodded. "W-What happened to me? Where am I?"

Winter: "You're in the past." Was not expecting that. "You went to the past to kill Prince Brandish." I came here to kill someone?! "You wanted to kill Prince Brandish, because he killed Daddy." What?!"

Me: "What?! So he's not there?" She shook her head. I felt tears run down my face.

Winter: "That's why you went into the past, to kill Prince Brandish so we wouldn't suffer like we have."

Me: "Then, what happened to me? Why did I age backwards?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Winter: "We don't know. We're thinking that someone there realized you could defeat them and tried to delay your plan. So he shattered the road you used, causing to fall into that world and lost your memories. As for aging backwards, that might your magic to conceal yourself."

Me: "Now that I remember, I will carry that task out. Tell Mommy and everyone that Daddy and me will be home again." She smiled and waved good-bye. Her image disappeared. I put everything back into my bag. I got in the elevator and went down to the office.

* * *

Bigby's Pov

Man, Crane was an asshole. I don't understand how Snow could stand him. Right now, we were trying to figure out who the girl was. All we had to go on was the symbol on her ring. There was a knock on the door.

Snow: "Who is it?"

Apple: "It's me." What was she doing here?

Snow: "Come in, Apple." She opened the door and stepped inside the office.

Me: "What is it?" She seemed really nervous about something.

Apple: "I-I-I need to explain something to the both of you." Well, she started to explain about who she was, where she was from and why she was there. All the while we both just stared at her and looked at each other. After she finished we still didn't say anything.

Snow: "So, you want to find Prince Brandish?" She nodded. Snow went to her desk and found his file. She brought it to us and opened it. App-Cerise looked thoroughly, memorizing the address.

Cerise: "South Bronx. Those are the apartments that are gold buildings and red shutters, right?" I nodded. "Ok." She turned and walked out of the office, but stopped and looked at us. "I know you probably don't understand why I need to do these 2 things, but I want to prevent the future tragedies that destroy my family." Then she was gone.

* * *

My Pov

I took a cab down to the South Bronx. Day was just starting to break and I hoped he would be here. I found his apartment and luckily, a window was open. I climbed through and saw him, asleep. This was too easy. I looked around for a knife and found one just laying out. I picked it up and approached him cautiously. I got close enough to where if he wasn't really asleep, I'd have room to jump back. I raised the knife over my head and stabbed him right in the heart. His eyes shot open and he lunged forward. He started coughing up blood. I looked over to the counter and saw a cleaver. Perfect. I picked it up and he looked up at me.

Brandish: "Who-who are you?"

Me: "I'm the eldest child of Snow White and the Big Bad Wolf. At least, I will be."

Brandish: "What? Snow White actually bears the bastard children of a mutt?" Keep pushing it. "You're a liar. She is my wife. I'll find her, cleanse her and kill that wolf."The tears it. I hit his neck with the cleaver and it cut partway through.

Me: "Yes, well I'm here to see you don't take my Daddy away from her." One final swing and his head came right off. I stood there over his headless body, covered in blood and panting. I felt proud. I would contact Winter again to see if Daddy was back. I reached into my bag, finding my crystal ball, but then something else fell out. I picked it up.

_'The Wolf Prophecy'  
The first child will be a king,[Winter]  
The second child a pauper.[?]  
The third will do an evil thing.[Therese]  
The fourth will die to stop her.[Darien]  
The fifth will be a hero bold.[?]  
The sixth will judge the rest.[?]  
The seventh lives to ages old, and is by heaven blessed.[?]  
The eighth will heal and restore all life.[?]_

I remember now. This was a prophecy about me and my siblings. The reason some had names was because those prophecies had happened. Winter had become the new North Wind. Then I saw Darien and Therese names. Wait, I had heard Darien's voice in my dream and Winter hadn't said anything about him being dead. Then I thought back.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in so much pain. Those dumb toys. They had driven my little sister over the edge and now Mountbatten was dead. I made it to a opening on the mountain and I saw Darien holding a broken pool cue. Then he impales himself with it._

_Me: "DARIEN!" His blood flowed into a cauldron and vegetation began to grow. I ran to my brother and cradled his body. "Darien! Darien, wake up!" He slightly opened his eyes, but that glimmer of life that shone in them wasn't there anymore. He weakly smiled at me._

_Darien: "Cerise...I'm sorry for always being mean to all of you. I...love you...Sis..." He closed his eyes and went limp._

_*End Flashback* _

I remembered. I remember somehow I healed his wound and yelled and slapped Therese, saying I hated her and told her to never go back to Wolf Valley. I started crying. I know I was mad, but what had possessed me to say that?

Voice: "My, seems someone has a short fuse." I looked around. I happened to catch the glimpse of something in the mirror. A woman. In the mirror's reflection, she was right next to me, but no one was there. Then the woman started to walk forward and then stepped out of the mirror. I backed up till I hit the wall. "Aw, what's the matter? You have the guts to kill someone, but get scared when somebody else shows up?"

Me: "W-w-who are you?"

Woman: "No, no ,no. That not how this works. First, I ask you what your name is." I didn't know if I should tell her my real name or fake name.

Me: "I don't think I should tell you that."

Woman: "Well I already know who you are. You're the future eldest child of the Big Bad Wolf and Snow White, Cerise Wolf." How did she-? I went to say something, but she put a finger on my lips. "Hush. There's no need to ask me how I know. You saw how I got here, right?" The mirror. I thought about what Fable could that. The name was on the tip of my tongue. She moved her finger from my mouth. She tilted my chin up. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you real soon." She began to walk to the mirror. Then I realized who she was.

Me: "Wait! You're Bloody Mary aren't you?" She half turned around and smirked at me.

Bloody Mary: "Yes, but it's more of a nickname. I guess it would be alright for you to call me Mary." She walked through the mirror and disappeared. I got up and ran back to the apartments.


	4. Problems & Plot Twist

My Pov

I got home and saw Dad wasn't there. Colin told me that he saw him and Mom leave to go to Prince Lawrence's apartment.

Colin: "What the hell happened to you? You look like you just committed a mass murder."

Me: "I prevent that so-called noble prince from killing my daddy." Colin seemed shocked by what I said.

Colin: "Well, you better hope no one saw you. And I'd either bleach the hell out of those clothes or burn them." I decided to shower up and bleach my clothes best I could. I changed into my Colorful Flower Belt One Piece dress and Monochrome Ribbon Pumps. It was made from thin material so I could sleep in it and not get overheated. I looked at my reflection. Outside I looked the same, but inside. I knew something in me changed. I turned to go to bed, but a hand clamped around my mouth and an arm went around my waist. I felt someone breathing near my ear. I heard the person start to talk and realized instantly it was Mary.

Mary: "Seems we're meeting sooner than what I thought. My boss would like to meet you. You've gotten some...unwanted attention." She hit point on my neck that caused me to lose consciousness.

* * *

Bigby's Pov

I had gone after someone who came to Prince Lawrence's apartment. It turned out to be Tweedle Dee. He had said that whoever I was looking for, his people were looking for them too. Before I could take him in, his brother Dum,whacked behind the head and they took off. Then we went to Toad's place to find out that Dum had been there and threatened to kill Toad's son, T.J if he ever told me or Snow what happened. Now I was going to head to the Trip Trap where the Woodsman might.

Snow: "I still can't believe that Apple...Cerise is not only a Fable, but my...our..."

Me: "I know what you mean. I still can't believe it." We rolled up to the bar. I got out.

Snow: "Bigby. Be careful okay?"

Me: "Same goes to you. If she back at the Woodlands, keep eye on Cerise until I get back."

Snow: "I will." The cab drove back to the Woodlands and I went into the bar. The usual 2 were there. Holly the bartender and the drifter Gren.

Holly: "What do you want, Sheriff?"

Me: "I want to find the Woodsman. You know where I can find him?"

Holly: "He hasn't been here in awhile." She knew where he was and just wasn't telling me. I sat down and ordered a drink. Then I heard the toilet in the back flush.

Woodsman: "Hey Holly. You're out of paper towels in the-" He saw me. After a few seconds, he began telling me that he was innocent.

Me: "I just have a hard time believing that since the girl you were smacking around only hours before shows up dead in front of the Woodlands."

Woody: "Bigby, I know I'm a piece of shit. I know that. I hit that girl, but I swear I didn't kill her. You said it looks bad. They'll throw me down the Witching Well, you think I'd risk that?"

Me: "I just need to know where you've been for the past couple of hours."

Gren: "He was here."

Woodsman: "See I told you." Then Gren got out of his seat and Woody told him not to do anything.

Gren: "Shut the fuck Woody. Shit ain't just about you. It's about this fuckin' lap dog. Only comes around when this part of town when the rick Fables in the Woodlands need a shakedown. Ain't that right, Bigby?"

Me: "It's not like that. There are problems with the way things go, I get that. But that's got nothing to do with what's happening right now."

Gren: "Holly's sister goes missing and no one gives 2 shits about her. Paperwork, waiting rooms, and that bitch Snow White looking right past me, and ushering me out the fuckin' door. That did it.

Me: "I won't call her that. It's happened before and it doesn't end well." He smirked.

Gren: "I didn't realize you were the bitch of the bitch." I punched him in the face knocking him over. That's when he and Holly turned into their true forms. Gren starting throwing me all over the room, literally. I was left with no choice than to go into Half-Wolf Form. After inflicting several severe wounds I reverted back. The Woodsman tried to go out the back.

Me: "Don't even think about it."

Woodsman: "Is this the kind of treatment I can expect if I let you take me in?"

Me: "No, You'll be treated with respect. But if it turns out you killed that girl...well...you know what that means." Then Tweedle Dee walked in and saw me.

Dee: "Fuck." Then he and the Woodsman started running. I chose to go after Dee. I grabbed and handcuffed him. "What are you doing? He's the one you want!" I pushed him out the door and we started walking back to the Woodlands. Then I saw the Mundy police outside the gate. I re-handcuffed Dee to a lamppost.

Me: "Don't get any ideas or I'll throw you down the Witching Well myself." I walked up to the gate and saw Beast. 2 Mundy officers held him back while I manage to get by. Time slowed as I got closer. I came up from behind the 5 officers there and what I saw made my heart come to a sudden halt. It was Snow's decapitated head placed in plain sight just like Faith's.


	5. Smoke & Mirrors

Name: Cerise Wolf

* * *

Physical Age: 5

* * *

Actual Age: 10

* * *

Relations: Bigby Wolf[Father], Snow White[Mother], Winter Wolf[Sister], Conner Wolf[Brother], Therese Wolf[Sister], Darien Wolf[Brother], Blossom Wolf[Sister], Ambrose Wolf[Brother], Ghost Wolf[Brother], Rose Red[Aunt], Mr. North[Grandfather, deceased], Winter[Grandmother, deceased].

* * *

Status: Unknown[Presumably deceased]


End file.
